Help I've Fallen (from another Dimension) and can't get Back
by junepepper and Niji
Summary: When a mysterious girl is found on the floor of the Invisible-Hideout, the Bravest Warriors are put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bravest Warriors, or any characters. The only characters that are mine are my OC's._

 _AU: THERE IS GORE IN THIS CHAPTER! JUST, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BLOOD, THEN IT'S PROBABLY NOT A GOOD IDEA TO READ THIS CHAPTER. I'll put any gore in italics so you can skip over it._

 **Unknown POV:**

I sat alone in a void.

Dark.

I was surrounded by shadow.

Wait, who am I? Where am I?

 _I touched my hand to my cheek. Wet. With tears or blood I did not know._

The calm was broken, and I was now falling.

I screamed but heard no sound.

A surface.

I fell to the floor, sight returning and _saw the blood seep from the wounds I didn't know I had previously._

I screamed once more, before I lost conscienceness, and once again returned to the void.

 **Chris's POV:**

Bored. SOOO bored.

All adventures seemed to have drifted away.

We wandered around the Invisible-Hideout, hoping that a little alien might get in trouble so we could save it... or something.

Cats weren't even getting stuck in trees. Like, all action had seized. A blank-expression soon crept across all of our faces. Well, except Catbug. He kept himself entertained by befriending any small insects nearby. Then eating them. Yuck.

Anyway. We longed for adventure, but what could happen?

Screaming filled our ears. A flash of light. Then a thud.

"I'M CATBUG! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

 _We ran over to where we heard the noise. Catbug stood next to a body, his tiny paws covered in the blood that spilled from beside it. Her. A girl, our age, hair nearly as red as the blood beside her. She must have been in a battle. Several slash marks covered her body. She wore an outfit of all black. Using the term "outfit" loosely, as the cloth was nearly ripped to shreds. The oddest thing about her, though, she had a heat-sensitive sticker, just like us. Who could this stranger be?_

 **AN: Sorry about the short chapter... to be honest, very few of them will be long. I have a general idea about how I'm going to make this happen, but gee... I dunno. I'll update when I'm either bored or procrastinating, but with summer I'll try to update as much as possible. If you want to criticize, go ahead. Just think before you type. I'm very open to criticism, but only if it will make me a better writer.**

 ** _() ) -'-,-_ \- A rose for you, because you read my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**This beginning part also has gore, I'm so sorry. It's just a MASSIVE part of the story to show that the girl was in battle. It will make sense later... I'll put any gore in italics, so you can skip over it. I say gore, but its not even... just some people might be sensitive, and I don't want to ?insult? them.**

The girl moved. She rolled over, and now we could see her face. _A bruise covered one cheek and the other had a large gash._

"Wallow! Help her or something!" Said Danny.

"OHHHH YEAH!" replied Wallow, "I'll fix her up."

After a few hours of nervous waiting, Wallow announced that she was repaired. We were all drawn to the mystery of this girl, and watched her as she lay still, her breath faint. Suddenly, she jolted. She sat straight up, eyes open.

"AHHHhh." she yelled. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" she looked at her hands, then at us.

"Whoa... calm down," said Beth. "Don't worry, you're safe here... I think."

"We should probably get her some new clothes," suggested Wallow, "Beth, do you have anything that might fit her?"

She was slightly taller than Beth, and was quite thin. Like, where ever she came from had very little food. If anything the clothing might be a bit too short on her.

"Yeah, I might have something.." Beth jogged up to her room.

"Hey, why don't we find out about her sticker pet?" asked Danny.

The girl stared at us, like someone observing animals in a zoo.

"Hey," I walked over to her, "Mind rubbing the sticker on your shirt? We want to see what happens."

She looked at me with a blank stare, confused even, then at her sticker. She gently rubbed it, then with a flash of light.

A small purple turtle appeared, "Hello there" he(?) said, a voice deep and formal. he wore a small top-hat, a monticule and a necktie.

"A TURTLE! I've got a turtle in my sticker!" Boy. she seemed surprised.

The turtle turned to the girl.

"Margo. Do you remember me?"

"Dude, am I Margo? I don't remember my name. Who are you?" she replied.

"I am your sticker pet. My name is Chadwick."

Danny bent over to inspect the strange sticker pet, who apparently could talk and, if I say so myself, certainly had a sense of fashion.

Just then, Beth came back with some fresh clothes. "Oh cool, a turtle."

"Margo, we don't have timeee." Chadwick whined, "We've got to get you back to your dimension."

 **I'm going to leave this here. SOOOoooooooOO, how's the story? I'm not exactly a writer or anything, I just get ideas and say "Oh this sounds cool."**

 **IF ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH A NAME FOR MARGO'S DIMENSION, AND/OR PLANET I WILL BE OVERJOYED! SO YEAH!**

 **() )-,-'-,-'- -**

 **A rose for reading :)**


End file.
